


we'll be fine once we're back home

by mingtiddies



Series: consequences [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Feelings, Jeon Wonwoo - Freeform, Lee Jihoon - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Idol, Xu Minghao - Freeform, fair warning the soonhoon is very light but it's there, kwon soonyoung - Freeform, lee seokmin - Freeform, maybe you'll cry maybe you won't, more like a life-like dream, one part is fantasy?, weird descriptive dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingtiddies/pseuds/mingtiddies
Summary: soonyoung, jihoon, seokmin and minghao often went on adventures that left them safe and unharmed once they got home.





	we'll be fine once we're back home

“Come on guys!” Jihoon exclaimed as he walked faster and faster. Right behind him, one of his best friends, Seokmin, was running almost as fast as he was, if not faster. And behind him, Jihoon’s better half, Soonyoung and Seokmin’s favorite person in the world, Minghao were struggling to keep up with the pace. How long had they been running again? Soonyoung was running out of oxygen and felt like his lungs had been set on fire. He was pretty sure Minghao, Jihoon and Seokmin were in the same state. And yet, he couldn’t help but smile as he watched his closest friends run. He just loved to see how excited they all got when they were going out on adventures.

It reminded him of the first time they had ventured the woods together, trying to run away from a wild animal. It had been exciting and terrifying at the same time. Though the memory almost felt unreal a mere two weeks after it had happened. And now, being chased by animals seemed to be the usual, boring day. Soonyoung, Jihoon, Minghao, and Seokmin had been friends for over seven years and since then, they would do everything as a group.

_ Just a little further _ , Soonyoung thought. 

“We’re gonna miss it!” Seokmin yelled, looking over his shoulder for a second, as if to say that if they did miss  _ it _ , it would be Soonyoung’s and Minghao’s fault. Which it kind of would be. Their number one rule; don’t leave anyone behind. Therefore, even if Jihoon and Seokmin were on time, if Soonyoung and Minghao weren’t there, then they couldn’t go.

_ We’re not going to miss it _ , Soonyoung thought, as he tried to run a little faster. They were always on time.

Jihoon and Seokmin came to a stop, looking around at the trees.  _ Come on _ , Soonyoung thought. He pushed himself, running alongside Minghao and both boys finally reached Jihoon and Seokmin. The minute he stopped, Soonyoung gasped for air, leaning forward and hands on his slightly bent knees. His lungs were still burning.

The wind picked up, causing the trees’ branches to move. Soonyoung crossed his arms, just as he got chills down his spine. “I knew we weren’t going to be late.” he muttered. 

Seokmin snorted, “Me too, obviously.” Jihoon sent a glare in his friend’s direction, before looking at his best friend. “We know we’re never late. But if we had been, we would have had to wait another year for this.”

“Yeah but we’re here now.” Minghao spoke. Seokmin patted Minghao’s shoulder, “Exactly.” The Chinese boy got a hold of his friend’s unsolicited hand and pushed it away.

Once again, the wind picked up, sending leaves flying around. Soonyoung frowned in confusion as he watched all the leaves. They were all flying in circles, around the group of boys. His gaze went from the leaves to his friends, who were too engrossed in their conversation to notice the unusual change. “Uh, guys.” he spoke. Minghao looked up at his older friend but Jihoon and Seokmin were still talking. “Is it supposed to do that?” Soonyoung asked, pointing at the leaves for Minghao to see.

His eyes widened and without taking his eyes off the strange phenomenon, he lifted his hand and hit the closest person to him; Seokmin. “Hey!” he exclaimed. “Jihoon, what does it mean?” Minghao asked, ignoring Seokmin. Jihoon looked up, watching the leaves twirl in the air and just as he was about to say that he had no clue, he realized that he couldn’t feel the wind that was causing this.

“Oh boy…” the short boy muttered.

“Jihoon?” He barely glanced at Soonyoung and he took a deep breath. 

“It means trouble. They’re in trouble.” he said. As if on cue, the forest in the background vanished and all he could see was an empty field, half of it burning. All he could hear was the sound of a raging battle.

He turned around, wishing they had been late for once. Sure, they had been trained for this, but Soonyoung thought they would have sorted things out before it ever came to this. This was a disaster. 

“Remember, whatever happens to us here, we’ll be fine once we’re back home.” Jihoon said, trying to reassure everyone.

One second they were standing far away from the battle, the next they were fighting alongside those who had taught them to use a sword. It had only been a few hours since they had gotten there, but it felt like a lifetime and it was getting harder by the second. 

“Soon! Be careful, it’s the Hanging Tree! You’re too close!” Soonyoung heard it loud and clear; he knew he couldn’t make the mistake of getting any closer. But as he got lost in his train of thoughts, his most recent opponent got the upper hand, sending Soonyoung’s sword flying to the ground, too far from his reach.

The next thing he knew, instead of hitting the ground, his foot had stepped over the edge of the cliff. The suddenness and rapidity with which it had happened tightened his throat and kept him from screaming. Then nothing.

Soonyoung woke up with a start, gasping for air as his eyes shot open. He instantly held up his hand in front of his face to shield his eyes from the brightness. Once his eyes adjusted to the light, he took a look at his surroundings; it was his room. Nothing had changed from what he remembered of it since this morning. Then he remembered.

He remembered being there. He remembered the chaos, the pain and the battle. He remembered falling off the cliff of the Hanging Tree. But if he was back home, did it mean that they had won?

He climbed off his bed, almost losing his balance as if he hadn’t been standing for quite a while and after checking the time, he walked out of his room. Voices… kind of like whispers. He could hear familiar voices coming from the kitchen. And as he made his way down the stairs, the voices got louder until he walked into the kitchen, noticing his roommate, Wonwoo, sitting with Minghao and Seokmin.

Soonyoung wondered for a second where Jihoon was, then Minghao and Seokmin both gave Soonyoung a small smile before the youngest spoke, “We just thought we’d stop by and bring flowers.” 

_ Flowers? _ Soonyoung frowned in confusion, trying to grasp the reason why his friends were here with flowers. But then, it all came back to him.

A wave of sadness came over Soonyoung, so overwhelming that he felt dizzy for a second, causing him to lean against the kitchen counter for support. The running, the adventure, the battle… it had been a dream; all of them had been dreams. Dreams to make up for Jihoon’s absence. Jihoon was gone… Soonyoung had made up these amazing tales in the woods because he refused to wrap his head around the idea of his best friend, the love of his life, being in a deadly car accident.

Jihoon had been dead for three years now and he should have now been twenty-one years old. Soonyoung would never stop inventing stories about the four of them venturing lands where they could never die… It was his way of keeping Jihoon by his side, even though it broke his heart to always remind himself that he would never see his Jihoon’s smile again.

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! i haven't posted any of my works in a Very long time so this feels weird but anyways, thank you for reading this. i'm sorry in advance because i mostly write angst and maybe one day i'll manage to write something fluffy and cute. oh and if you're still here reading this well surprise!! would you look at that there's somewhat of a part 2 coming up soon. stay tuned for more y'allies.


End file.
